Short Story by Kiseki no Sedai
by hiirei
Summary: Ketika mereka membuat sebuah cerpen.


Pada hari yang sudah di tentukan author, keenam pemuda yang kita cintai dan banggakan ini sedang belajar bahasa Indonesia. Namanya juga pelajaran bahasa, tidak semua akan bertahan terjaga pada pelajaran ini. Ada yang matanya sudah 5 watt, ada yang memandang keluar jendela, dan ada yang tetap setia memerhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Ya, baik anak-anak, ibu akhiri sampai disini. Jangan lupa tugas itu harus dibuat besok, jangan sampai tidak ada yang tidak mengumpulkan."ucap ibu guru setelah bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi, dan keluar kelas. Sontak, murid-murid yang tidak memerhatikan pun panik.

"Woi, tugasnya apaan?"

"Hah? Tugas? Woles aja lah."

"...zzz.."

Ya, berbagai macam reaksi, termasuk kedua bocah beda warna rambut ini, Kise dan Aomine. Sebagai anak yang teladan untuk tidur di pelajaran bahasa, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa tugas yang diberi tadi.

"Membuat cerita pendek. Dikumpulkan besok."ucap Kuroko tenang.

.

.

Short Story by Kiseki no Sedai

by: Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, kalau milik Rein, gak bakal sebagus itu :'(

Warning: Bahasa sehari-hari kelewat santai, possible OOCness, failed humor, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya yang entah ada atau tiada(?)

.

.

"Hah? Membuat Cerpen?"

.

.

.

Begitulah. Guru bahasa Indonesia mereka menugaskan mereka untuk membuat sebuah cerita pendek bebas, atau lebih dikenal dengan cerpen. Oh, oke, cerpen. /apaini

Kembali ke kedua pemuda tampan nan sekseh ini, mereka melongo saat mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Cerpen? Apalagi itu? Ah, tidak jelas. Apa semacam aplikasi baru? Apa majalah dewasa?

"Aominecchi, kau mengerti tugasnya?"tanya Kise.

"Uh, tentu saja tidak. Mendengarnya saja baru kali ini."jawab Aomine dengan pasrah. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau ada teknologi dinamakan internet.

"Ah, bagaimana aku mengerjakannya-ssu?"keluh Kise sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ah, tenang saja, tugasnya kan baru dikumpulkan besok."jawab Aomine santai, meninggalkan Kise yang misuh-misuh.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, ibu guru bahasa Indonesia—sebut saja Momoi-sensei, mengoreksi pekerjaan yan ia berikan kemarin.

Ia mengambil buku secara acak, dan mendapati buku milik Murasakibara Atsushi.

_Murasakibara-kun? Hmm,_ batin Momoi-sensei itu sambil membuka lembaran buku yang memiliki beberapa remih makanan.

.

.

* * *

Cerpen tentang aku dan makanan

Suatu hari aku sedang kelaparan. Lalu aku menemukan sebuah cemilan diatas lemari. AKu mengambilnya dan memakannya.

Selesai.

* * *

.

.

Sebentar.

Itu tadi cerita apa? Makanan?

Ah, Momoi-sensei hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan sambil memberi nilai di buku itu. 65.

Beralih ke buku selanjutnya, milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Ah, Kuroko-kun. Walaupun aku jarang melihatnya dikelas, selama ini nilainya selalu__bagus, dan kalau tidak salah ia itu tampan sekali,_batin Momoi-sensei. Sisi fangirling-nya mulai kambuh.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Teman-Temanku

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku dan teman-temanku bermain basket. Tiba-tiba ada seorang penyihir wanita jahat yang mendekati kami dan mengirim kammi ke dunia fantasi. Tentu, kami terkejut, namun Akashi-kun, sang pemimpin kami itu, berjanji akan mengembalikan kami ke rumah masing-masing.

...

* * *

.

.

Cerita yang panjang bahkan sampai mencakup 6 lembar buku tulisnya. Ditambah lagi, cerita itu memiliki daya imajinasi yang tinggi. Boleh sih, namun kalau tidak salah, ia 'kan menyuruh membuat cepen? Kenapa menjadi sepanjang ini?

Momoi-sensei pun menghela nafas pelan dan memberi nilai pada buku itu. 75.

"Baiklah, buku selanjutnya."ucapnya sambil menarik satu buku yang tersampul rapih. Ah, ternyata milik Midorima Shintarou.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia membuka buku milik si surai hijau.

.

.

* * *

Kelinci dan Singa

Suatu hari ada seekor kelinci yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seekor singa. Mereka berbincang sesaat, lalu sang singa mengajak si kelinci untuk bermain shogi. Tentu saja si kelinci menerima, karena ia cukup pandai dalam bermain shogi. Namun, setelah berkali-kali bermain dengan sang raja hutan, si kelinci tak kunjung menang. Sampai detik ini.

Selesai.

* * *

.

.

Momoi-sensei menitikkan air mata. Sungguh, ini cerpen yang unik dan menyentuh hati. Tak sungkan-sungkan ia memberi nilai bagus pada buku ini. 90.

Ah, setelah selesai menghapus air matanya, ia beralih pada sebuah buku berwarna merah. Milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Momoi-sensei bergidik. Bahkan hanya menyentuh bukunya, ia dapat merasakan aura sang murid bersurai merah itu. Momoi-sensei pun dengan cepat membuka buku yang menyimpan tulisan-tulisan sambung yang rapih bagaikan diketik itu.

Namun detik berikutnya, ia langsung menutup buku itu.

Astaga, ini menulis cerpen, mengapa anak itu menulis dengan diksi yang amat berat dan sulit dipahami? Momoi-sensei menyerah, tanpa membacanya, ia menuliskan nilai sempurna pada buku itu. Hey, ingat, ini milik Akashi Seijuurou, ia masih sayang nyawa.

Terakhir, menyisakan dua buku berwarna biru tua dan kuning. Ah, pasti milik Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Momoi-sensei pun memilih untuk membukanya secara bersamaan.

Sret.

...

...

I-ini cerpen? Apa mereka mengerjakannya bersamaan? Atau menyontek?

.

.

* * *

Milik Aomine Daiki:

Aomine dan Mai-chan

Aomine suka membaca Mai-chan. Baginya, dia adalah wanita idamannya kelak.

Selesai.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Milik Kise Ryouta:

Kise si Model

Aku adalah seorang model, sehari-hari aku selalu melakukan pemotretan dimanapun. terkadang melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan.

Selesai.

* * *

.

.

Memang sih, tugasnya menulis cerita pendek. Cerita yang pendek. Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga lah yaa?

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Oke, ini gaje /pundung

Saya juga gak tau saya bikin apaan, yang jelas maafkan saya yang nista ini. Sumimasen! /gayaSakurai

Uh, saya tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi pada fanfic absurd ini.

Jadi, berilah review anda jika anda bersedia(?)?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
